


The Naming of Cats

by StrikerStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Derek and Stiles are Neighbors, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seninle hiç tanışmadım ama her akşam seni kedimle sohbet ederken buluyorum, ayrıca senden biraz hoşlanıyor da olabilirim, kafam karıştı, tam olarak neler oluyor?” AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naming of Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carpelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpelia/gifts), [Krematoryum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/gifts).



> Keyword: Kedi
> 
> Hikayenin genelinde iki adet CATS şarkısına göndermeler yer almaktadır, birincisi hikayeye adını da veren The Naming of Cats, ikincisi ise Macavity: The Mystery Cat. Elbette müzikalin tamamı gibi, bunlar da aslında T.S.Eliot'ın Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats adlı şiir kitabından alınmıştır, dolayısıyla bir uyarlamaception söz konusudur. Hikayenin bundan başka da pek bir amacı yoktur ehe.
> 
> Fluff without plot diyeceğim de o kadar fluffy de değil sanki, bilemedim.

0.

 

Derek'e sorarsanız, kedisi önceki hayatında bir kaşif ya da maceracıydı çünkü genel kabul edilmiş

tüm görüşlerin aksine, Macavity'nin evde oturup tembellik etmeye düşkünlüğü yoktu. Tembellik etmekten epey hoşlanmadığı için değil, sadece bunu değişen manzaralara karşı yapmayı tercih ediyordu. En azından, yaşadığı apartman oldukça korunaklı bir ara sokaktaydı, yani trafik hakkında çok endişelenmesine gerek kalmıyordu, komşuların çoğu da kedinin günlük turlarına çoktan alışmış halde, ona suç ortaklığı ediyorlardı. Kediyle aralarında oldukça sağlam- en azından Derek böyle olduğunu düşünmekten hoşlanıyordu-bir anlaşma vardı. Mesai saatleri içinde, Macavity canı nereye istiyorsa oraya gidebilir, gönlünce eğlenebilir ve bir kedi boş zamanında her ne yapıyorduysa işte, ondan yapabilirdi. Ona konmuş tek kural, Derek'in eve geleceği saatte ön kapının önüne gelmiş olmasıydı. Arkadaşları, konunun her açılışında alay ediyor bile olsa, kedi bu anlaşmayı şimdiye kadar hiç bozmamıştı, hatta patisini bir rögar kapağına sıkıştırıp ezdiği gün bile.

 

Aslına bakılırsa, Derek bu küçük anlaşmayı yapmamak için epeyce ayak diremişti. Bütün aşırı korumacı ebeveynler gibi, onun evin içinde ve güvende kalmasını tercih ederdi ama evde bırakıldığı her seferinde- minicik bir yavruyken bile- Macavity ortalığı bir felaket sahasına çevirmişti ve o aşamada kendine verdiği zarar, sokakta başına gelebilecek her şeye eşit seviyede olduğu için, Derek pes etmek zorunda kalmıştı. Zaten, insanlarla kediler arasında geçen bütün anlaşmalarda, durum hep bu şekilde işlerdi.

 

Derek küçüklüğünden beri her zaman bir kedi istemişti.

 

Trajik bir şekilde, ailesinin 2 köpeği, 3 hamsterı ve 7 japon balığı vardı ve buna evdeki 8 kişiyi de eklediğinizde, bir kediye pek de yer kalmıyordu. Kendi evine ilk taşındığındaysa, Derek ani bir aydınlanmayla kendi kendine bile zor bakabildiğini fark etmiş ve gerçek bir canlının sorumluluğunu alma konusunda korkuya kapılmıştı. Eve gelip onu bir kediyle bulan arkadaşlarının bu kadar şaşırmasının altında yatan sebep de bu hikayeydi, ama Derek'in onlara milyon kere söylemiş olduğu gibi, o bir kedi sahiplenmemişti, kedi onu sahiplenmişti.

 

Erica istediği kadar dalga geçebilirdi ama gerçekten de böyle olmuştu. Bir final gecesi saat 10'da kahve almak için evden çıkmış ve bir kediyle dönmüştü çünkü minik yavru, boyutlarından beklenmeyecek bir dirençle ayakkabısının üzerinden kalkmayı reddetmişti. Derek uykusuz, bıkkın ve delirmenin eşiğinde olabilirdi ama minik bir kediyi oradan iteleyecek kadar kalpsiz değildi ve onu eve götürüp götüremeyeceğini düşünmeyi bitirmeden önce eğilip onu almıştı bile.

 

“Pekala.” Kedicikle uzun bir süre birbirlerine bakmışlardı. “Bir sorun mu var, ufaklık?”

 

Kedi ona yüzünde _hey, sen fena birine benzemiyorsun, beni sıcak bir yere götürmene ve beslemene izin vereceğim_ diye okuduğu bir ifadeyle bakmıştı ve eh, Derek'in buna itiraz edecek hali yoktu herhalde.

 

Macavity ismi, Derek 12 yaşındayken Eliot'ın kitabını okuduğundan beri zihninde taşıdığı kedisinin adıydı ve elbette, bu kediciğin farklı bir ismi olması düşünülemezdi. Salonun parlak ışıkları altında, kediciğin gayet de dişi olduğunu fark etmesinin konuya herhangi bir etkisi olmamıştı, gerçi içinde Eliot'ın buna itiraz edeceğine dair bir his kalmıştı. İsimle ilgili asıl soruna, yani kedisine bir suç baronunun adını koyduğu fikrine fazla kafa yormamıştı. Tam bir acemi hatasıydı. Elbette Macavity, dünyadaki en yaramaz ve çılgın kedilerden birine dönüşecekti çünkü Derek bu kaderi ona kendi biçmişti.

 

1.

 

O gün, Derek dairesinin kapısına ulaşan son basamakları da çıkarken, kedisini kapının önündeki paspasta oturur bulacağını gayet iyi biliyordu, tahmin etmediğiyse, yanında bir eşlikçi olması ihtimaliydi.

 

Olağan şüphelilerden biri değildi, yan komşusu yaşlı Bayan Markle – Macavity'nin şımarığın teki olmasının asıl suçlusu- değildi örneğin, ya da alt kattaki Walters ikizleri- ki 6 yaşındaydılar. Kedisinin yanında oturan genç bir adamdı ve Derek onu tanımıyordu, ama o sanki burası ona aitmiş gibi bir rahatlıkla yere oturmuş, sırtını kapısına yaslamıştı.

 

Daha da ilginç olan, Macavity'nin onun kucağına yayılmış halde oluşuydu, hatta yabancının başını okşamasına da izin veriyordu. Macavity yabancılardan hoşlanmazdı. Yani ya yabancı baştan aşağıya balık yağına bulanmıştı ya da aslında bir yabancı değildi, ikinci olasılık her açıdan bakıldığında daha mantıklı görünüyordu.

 

“Biliyorum biliyorum.” diye mırıldanıyordu yabancı, bir yandan da Macavity'nin sırtındaki tüyleri düzeltirken. “Ama anlıyorsun ya, bütün bu türü kadınlar yarattı, yani şimdi onlara bu şekilde davranılması rezilce bir şey. Üstelik büyümekle ilgili hikayelerin yanlış olan tarafı ne ha? Dostumuz Dickens yaptığında oldukça saygın ve güzel ama içine azıcık sihir ve kapağına bir kız ismi koyduğunda saçma mı yani?”

 

Macavity minik bir ses çıkardı.

 

“Elbette haklıyım, Sunny.” dedi yabancı, hararetle. “Ama dünyada bazı insanların senin kadar bile mantığı yok, yani seninle ilgili bir sorun olduğu için değil tabii, ama sen- kedisin işte. Bence bu muhteşem-”

 

“Eee-” diye böldü Derek, çünkü o anda daha mantıklı bir şey bulamayacak kadar yorgundu ve bir yabancı paspasının üzerinde oturmuş, kedisiyle edebiyat tartışıyordu. “Üzgünüm ama kapımın önünde duruyorsun-”

 

Yabancı irkildiğinde Macavity onun kucağından kalkıp Derek'e ilerledi, bacağına sürtünmeye başladı. Suçlu hisseder gibi bir hali vardı, ya da Derek öyle olduğunu düşünmek istiyordu.

 

“Özür dilerim.” Yabancı ayağa kalkıp pantolonundaki tüyleri silkeledi, o da utanmış gibiydi. “Senin kedin mi? Bir sahibi olduğunu bilmiyordum.”

 

“Evet.” Derek Macavity'yi biraz fazla sahiplenir halde kaldırıp göğsüne bastırdıysa, onu suçlayamazdınız tamam mı? “Gezinmekten biraz hoşlanıyor-”

 

“Kendimi tanıtmadım, ne kadar aptalım.” Yabancı elini uzattı. “Stiles, üst katta oturuyorum, birkaç ay önce taşındım.”

 

“Derek.” diye yanıtladı Derek, Macavity'i omzuna yaslayıp elini uzatarak. “Siz bir süredir tanışıyorsunuz sanırım?”

 

“Evet, taşındığımın ertesi sabahı asansörde tanıştık.” Kucağında bir kedi olmadan, belirgin ölçüde daha rahatsız görünüyordu. “Umarım sorun değildir, yani, ben sadece başına bir şey gelmesinden endişe ediyordum, bir de sohbeti hiç fena değil-”

 

“İyi bir dinleyicidir.” diye önerdi Derek, onun kızgın olduğunu düşünmesini istemiyordu ama daha fazla çaba harcayamayacak kadar yorgundu.

 

“Eh, o zaman, görüşürüz?” Stiles merdivenlere doğru geri bir adım attı.

 

“Onunla oturmaya devam edebilirsin.” dedi ani bir sempati dalgasıyla. Adam gözüne biraz _yalnız_ görünmüştü. “Dokunmana izin veriyorsa seni yeterince ilginç bulduğundan emin olabilirsin.”

 

Stiles gülümsedi ve Derek kendini biraz daha iyi hissetti.

 

“Görüşürüz, Derek.” Üçüncü basamaktan onlara el salladı, sonra kayboldu.

 

2.

 

“Macavity mi? Adı Macavity mi gerçekten?”

 

“Evet.”

 

“O bir erkek ismi.”

 

“Biliyorum, biliyorum.” Derek kurabiye tabağını ona doğru itti. “Bunu sorun etmiyor.”

 

“Ben Sunny'de karar kılmıştım.” dedi Stiles, kurabiyelerden bir tane daha aldı. “Biliyorsun, Talihsiz Serüvenler Dizisi'ndeki gibi, çünkü parmaklarımı kemirmekten epey hoşlanıyor-”

 

“Ah evet.” Derek hafifçe gülümsedi. “Onu yavruyken görmeliydin, evde üzerinde diş izi olmayan hiçbir şey bırakmamıştı.”

 

Macavity pencere pervazında kurulduğu yerden onları izliyordu, tembelce kuyruğunu salladı.

 

“Masum görünme işinde oldukça iyi.” diye yorumda bulundu Stiles.

 

“Yaptığı her şeyde oldukça iyidir.” diye yanıtladı Derek, yarı gurur yarı bıkkınlık yansıtan bir tonla. Ebeveyn olmak böyle bir şey miydi acaba?

 

(İkisinin görev tanımında da sürekli endişelenmek ve sık sık “ _ağzında ne var senin, bırak da bakayım”_ diye sormak yer alıyordu.

En azından bebekler siz uyurken yüzünüze oturmuyorlardı.Yani Derek öyle umuyordu.)

 

Stiles'ı kapısının önünde bulduğu beşinci seferdi bu ve onu içeri davet etmenin _hoş_ olabileceğini akıl edebilmişti. Şimdi mutfak masasında oturmuş, kurabiye ve limonata eşliğinde kedisini çekiştiriyorlardı.

 

Stiles bir kediye dokunmadığı her saniye daha da gergin görünüyor, diye not etti Derek'in zihni. Yüz ifadesinden çok, etrafa yaydığı enerjiyle alakalı bir farktı bu, yine de belirgin bir taneydi. Derek'in bir yabancı olmasından kaynaklanıyor olabilirdi tabii. Çoğu insan yabancı kedilerle, yabancı insanlardan daha iyi anlaşırdı, kedilerin minik, yumuşak ve- _minnoş_ olmak gibi bir avantajları vardı.

 

“Ona Sunny demeye devam etsem senin için sorun olur muydu?” Sanki çok önemli bir şeymiş gibi sormuştu bunu.

 

Derek omuz silkmekle yetindi.

 

“Sence onun için sorun olur mu?”

 

İkisi de göz ucuyla Macavity'ye baktılar, kedi sanki kendisinden bahsedildiğini anlamış gibi, kulaklarını titreştirdi.

 

“Umursayacağını sanmıyorum.” dedi Derek. “Onlara isim verdiğimizin farkında bile değil gibiler.”

 

“Kediler her şeyin farkındadır.” dedi Stiles, gözleri hala kedinin hareketlerini takip ediyordu ve Derek onunla ilgili anlamadığı şeyin ne olduğunu merak etti. Birine baktığımızda yalnız göründüğünü düşünmemize neyin sebep olduğunu ya da kedilerin kendilerini kime sevdireceklerine neye göre karar verdiklerini.

 

“Teşekkür ederim.” dedi Stiles, aniden ayağa kalkarak. “Bu çok hoştu, ama artık gitmem gerek, hem eminim o da seninle kaliteli zaman geçirmeyi özlemiştir.”

 

“Senden hoşlanıyor.” diye yanıtladı Derek, bir güvence verirmiş gibi.

 

“Bu güzel, yoksa çok tuhaf durumlar yaşayabilirdik.” Stiles ona gülümsedi. “Görüşürüz.”

 

Derek cevap veremeden önce kapıdan çıkmıştı bile.

 

3.

 

“Eee?” dedi Erica, pizza dilimini bir anlığına kutuya bırakarak.

 

“Ne eee?” Derek hala Isaac'in önüne dizdiği üç DVD içinden hangisini izleyeceklerini seçmeye çalışıyordu.

 

“Şu yakışıklı komşundan bahsediyorum.” dedi Erica, Derek'in yüz ifadesini tahmin etmek için bakmaya ihtiyacı yoktu, hangisi olduğunu çok iyi biliyordu.

 

“Erica-”

 

“Ne var, bu konuyu da mı tabu konular listesine koymaya karar verdin-”

 

“Belki de öyle yapmışımdır-”

 

“Bunun için konsey oylamasına ihtiyacın olduğunu biliyorsun.” Kendinden çok memnun görünüyordu. “Ne diyorsunuz çocuklar?”

 

“Benden hayır.” dedi Isaac, televizyonun arkasında kabloları çözmeye çalıştığı yerden.

 

“Benden de hayır.” dedi Boyd, sonra da başını hafifçe eğdi. “Üzgünüm, Derek.”

 

“İmkanı yok.” dedi Lydia. “Üstelik bu komşudan bahsedildiğini ilk duyuşum bu.”

 

“Bir türün son örneğisin o zaman.” dedi Isaac, “Son iki aydır bu adamdan başka bir şey duyduğumuz oldu mu hiç?”

 

“Abartıyorsunuz.”

 

“Hayır, bence az bile söyledi.” dedi Erica, neşe saçarak. “Derek, tatlım, birinden hoşlanmakla ilgili yanlış olan hiçbir şey yok-”

 

“Ondan hoşlandığımı ne zaman söyledim acaba-”

 

“ _'Çok yalnız görünüyor ve yalnız olmasını istemiyorum.'_ ” diye onu taklit etti Erica, Derek itiraf etmek zorundaydı ki, iyi bir taklitti. “Bir yerden tanıdık geldi mi?”

 

“Bu sadece iyi biri olduğum anlamına geliyor-”

 

“Ah, evet, zaten çevremizde herkes seni bir aziz olarak tanır, Derek, neden başka türlü düşündük, gerçekten delirmiş olmalıyız. Derek Hale, apartmanın gün ışığı, kendini herkesi gülümsetmeye ve sokakta gördüğü her bebeği öpmeye adamıştır-”

 

“Bebeklerle ilgili kısım çok da yanlış olmadı.” diye yorumda bulundu Lydia. Hepsi, Derek'in gördüğü bütün bebekleri gülümsetmeye çalıştığını gayet iyi biliyorlardı, hatta hep gittikleri marketteki bütün kasiyerler de. Yetişkinlerse, eh, pek Derek'in umursama alanına girmiyorlardı.

 

“Tamam, tamam yeterince eğlendiyseniz-”

 

“Avv, birileri somurtuyor muymuş-”

 

“Filmi seçtim.” dedi Derek, onu duymazdan gelerek ve somurtarak. “Artık şu film gecesine başlayabilir miyiz?”

 

“Ama çok eğleniyorduk, bebeğim-”

 

“Bana bir daha böyle hitap edersen seninle asla konuşmayacağımı söylemiştim-”

 

“Bu kadar ters olma, sevgi dolu ışıldayan kişiliğinle hiç iyi gitmiyor-”

 

“Ya da onu davet edebiliriz.” diye önerdi Lydia, ikisinin atışmasını bastırarak.

 

Derek'in DVD üzerindeki tutuşu sıkılaştı.

 

“Öyle bir şey yapmayacağız.”

 

“Neden ama,” diye atıldı Erica. “Onun yalnız göründüğünü söyleyen sendin. Bence harika bir fikir-”

 

“Onu davet etmeyeceğiz.” dedi Derek, kesin bir sesle. “Ya da ben giderim.”

 

“Kendi evinden mi?” dedi Erica, Derek'in ona dil çıkarmasına sebep olacak bir tonla. Haklı olduğu zamanlar, Derek ondan nefret ediyordu.

 

“Onu davet etmek fazla ileri gitmek olur.” dedi Isaac.

 

“Her zaman favorim sendin.” diye ilan etti Derek, Macavity kendini Lydia'nın kucağına yayarken.

 

“Ne de olsa Derek'in bütün film boyunca beş dakika bile susmadığını öğrenmesi için daha çok erken.” diye ekledi Isaac, sırıtarak.

 

“Geri alıyorum. Hepinizden nefret ediyorum, evet, senden de, Lydia. Kedimi geri ver.” Macavity'i alıp kucağına koydu. Kedi, her zamanki gibi, onun omzuna tırmanma girişimlerine başladı, ilerleyen saatlerde de kablo yığının içine gömülme ve onu kurtarmaya gelen herkesin ellerine patisiyle vurma rutinlerine başlayacaktı. Macavity'nin maceradan daha çok sevdiği tek şey, rutinleriydi. Son zamanlarda o listeye Stiles da eklenmiş gibi görünüyordu.

 

“Haydi ama.” Erica omzunu onunkine vurdu. “Böyle yapma. Hem Mac de Stiles'ın diğer babası olmasını istiyor-”

 

“Kimse kimsenin babası değil, Erica-”

 

“Birileri şimdiden yaşlanma korkusuna mı kapılıyor?” Uzanıp kedinin kulaklarından birini parmağıyla dürttü. “Bu dünyadaki en bilindik romantik komedi hikayelerindendir, Derek. Çocuklarıyla yalnız kalmış bir baba, bir gün çocuklarının favori öğretmeniyle tanışır ve bam, gerçek aşk-”

 

“Stiles'a aşık falan değilim.” dedi Derek, son yarım saatte seksen beşinci kez.

 

“Şimdiye kadar 100'e tamamladı mı?” diye sordu Isaac, diğerlerine bakarak. “100 olduğunda artık şu Stiles'la tanışmış olmak istiyorum.”

 

Arkadan yapım şirketinin tumturaklı müziği duyuldu.

 

“Onun gerçek olduğundan emin olmamız lazım.” diye devam etti Erica, “Belki de onu hayal etmişsindir-”

 

“Film başlıyor.” dedi Derek, huysuzca.

 

“Derek Hale filmlerde konuşulmasına karşı olduğunu mu iddia ediyor?” dedi Isaac, odanın ortasından. Hepsi yerde oturuyorlardı, Macavity'nin yavru olduğu zamandan kalma bir alışkanlıktı bu. Küçükken, dizlerinin üzerinden tırmanıp mini maceralar yaşamayı çok seviyordu ve hepsi de kanepede aşağıya yuvarlanıp kafasını vuracağı konusunda endişelendikleri için, yerde oturmanın en güvenli seçenek olduğuna karar vermişlerdi. Artık Macavity'nin böyle bir sorunu yoktu ama alışkanlık aynı kalmıştı. Derek, kedinin hepsi üzerinde ne kadar etkisi olduğunu ancak hiç düşünmeden yaptıkları şeyler hakkında düşünürken fark ediyordu.

 

“Kıyamet kopacak.” dedi Erica, filmlerdeki kahinlerin sesiyle. “Bakalım ne izliyoruz- gerçekten mi, Derek? Yine mi Mumya?”

 

Derek ona cevap vermedi çünkü yüzündeki kusursuz ve dramatik _hepinizden nefret ediyorum_ ifadesini bozmak istemiyordu, ama hepsi de bu filmin Macavity'nin ilk filmi olduğu için özel olduğunu biliyorlardı.

 

Macavity miyavladı ve kuyruğunu Erica'nın yüzüne doğru salladı.

 

 

4.

 

“Yağmur mu yağıyor?” diye sordu Stiles fısıldayarak.

 

“Neden karanlıkta oturuyorsunuz?” diye sordu Derek, sırılsıklam halde, Stiles'ın gözlerini kırpıştırmasını izlerken.

 

“Sunny uyuyakalmıştı.” Hala fısıldıyordu. “Minik bir hayvan üzerinde uyuyakaldıysa kıpırdamazsın, kural budur.”

 

Derek kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Uzun zamandır burada mısınız?”

 

“Bir saat?” diye önerdi Stiles. “Aslına bakarsan, hiçbir fikrim yok. Şarjım bitti.”

 

“Ah. Şey, teşekkür ederim.”

 

“Neden?”

 

“Kedimle kaldığın için?”

 

“Benim için zevkti.” dedi Stiles, gerçekten zevkmiş gibi. “Uyurken kulaklarının hareket ettiğini biliyor muydun? Daha önce hiç bunu yaptıklarını görmemiştim.”

 

Yüzünde o kadar kırılgan bir ifade vardı ki, Derek'in içinde bir şeylerin çözülüp gitmesine sebep oluyordu. Daha önce başına hiç böyle bir şey gelmemişti.

 

“Dur da onu alayım.” dedi, kendine daha saçma bir şey söyleme fırsatı vermeden. Macavity patilerinden birini salladı ve minik bir ses çıkardı ama uyanmadı. Uykusundan uyanmamak söz konusu olduğunda, kimse ondan daha inatçı olamazdı. “Durum nasıl?”

 

Stiles sırtını esnetti. “Kapını peluşla kaplamak konusunda seni ikna edemeyeceğime emin misin?” diye sordu, minik bir gülümsemeyle.

 

“İki gün bile sağ kalmazlardı.” dedi Derek. Macavity'nin favori rutinlerinden biri de kumaş parçalamaktı çünkü.

 

“En azından denedim.”

 

Derek ona elini uzatıp uzatmamak üzerine düşünürken Stiles çoktan ayağa kalkmıştı bile. Belki de Erica haklıydı, bütün bu flört işlerinde fazla tereddütten kaybediyordu? Bir dakika, Stiles'la flört ettiği yoktu ki, ya da var mıydı?

 

Derek bütün arkadaşlarıyla görüşmeyi kesmek zorunda kalacaktı, değil mi?

 

“Seni görmek güzeldi.” dedi Stiles, onu dalıp gittiği yerden geri getirerek. “Ama tuvalete yetişmem gerekiyor.” Gülüşü gergindi.

 

“Benimkini kullanabilirsin?” diye önerdi Derek, ama anahtarı hala ceplerinden birindeydi ve kapıyı açmasının ne kadar süreceğinden pek emin olamıyordu.

 

“Sonra görüşürüz.” dedi Stiles, çoktan basamakları yarılamıştı bile. Derek onun ortamı terk etme hızına asla yetişemeyecekti.

 

“Daha sonra.” dedi kendi kendine.

 

Macavity'nin sağ kulağı seğirdi.

 

5.

 

O gün her şey ters gitmişti.

 

Öncelikle müşterinin saçma sapan yorumlarından sonra, Derek'in bütün kampanyayı baştan kurgulaması gerekecekti, kayan tarih yüzünden Cora'nın oyununun gala gecesine yetişemeyeceği ortaya çıkmıştı ve Erica hala Stiles hakkında konuşmaktan yorgun düşmemişti.

 

Stiles sinirini bozuyordu çünkü kafasını karıştırıyordu çünkü ikisi arkadaş bile sayılmazlardı. Stiles Macavity'nin arkadaşıydı ve Derek sadece arkadaşın arkadaşı olduğu için katlanılan üçüncü biri gibi hissediyordu. Bu başlı başına gülünesiydi zaten, çünkü bir kediyle nasıl rekabet edebilirdiniz ki? Derek kendisiyle Macavity arasında bir tercih yapacak olsa, o da Macavity'i seçerdi.

 

Bahsi geçen Stiles, kapının önünde her zamanki yerinde oturuyordu, üzerinde Derek'in tuhaf bir düşkünlük geliştirmeye başladığı o kırmızı hırka vardı. Macavity bu kez kucağında değildi, paspasın üzerine yatmış, patisini Stiles'ın elinin üzerine koymuştu. Gözleri yarı açıktı.

 

“Sence gizli adını mı düşünüyor?” diye sordu Stiles, onu görür görmez.

 

“Kaba görünmek istemem, ama kapımın önünde oturup kedimle sohbet etmek ve Eliot şiirlerine gönderme yapmak dışında yapacak bir işin yok mu?” Kendi sesindeki sabırsızlık Derek'in içten içe irkilmesine sebep oldu. Bütün bunların kendisinin de sık sık yaptığı şeyler olması, durumu sadece daha da kötü bir hale sokuyordu.

 

“Aslında müzikale gönderme yaptığımı sanıyordum.” dedi Stiles, alınmışa benzemiyordu. “Ama sorunu cevaplamam gerekirse, hayır, yapacak daha eğlenceli bir şeyim yok. Biliyorum, oldukça acıklı bir durum.”

 

“Birileri ortalıkta dolanıp Cats müzikalinin reklamını yapman için sana para vermiyorsa eğer-”

 

“Bu harika olurdu ama ne yazık ki hayır. Ama işimle alakası olmadığını da söyleyemem.”

 

“Birileri sana kedilerle konuşman için para mı veriyor?” Gerginlik omuzlarını yavaş yavaş terk etmeye başlamıştı.

 

“Eh. Daha çok kedilerin bize neler söyleyebileceği üzerine hayal kurmam için, diyelim.”

 

“Sanırım hayallerimdeki işi yapıyor olabilirsin.”

 

Stiles'ın gülümsemesi genişledi, boştaki eliyle Macavity'nin kulaklarının arkasını okşadı.

 

“Hep öyle derler.”

 

6.

 

Üç gün sonra, Derek eve geldiğinde Stiles kapının önünde değildi. Onun yerine Erica'yı buldu.

 

Erica'nın yemek yerlerken büyük bir keyifle anlattığı üzere, Stiles'la tanışmışlardı. Erica seçimini onayladığını tekrar ve tekrar belirtirken ve diğerleri şamata yaparlarken, bunun üzerine düşünmemeye çalıştı. Stiles meşgul olabilirdi ya da başka bir yere gitmesi gerekmişti. O gün canı kalmak istememiş bile olabilirdi.

 

Bir dolu mantıklı açıklama vardı ve bu kadar önemsemiş olması saçmaydı ama Derek gecenin geri kalanı boyunca, bunun hakkında düşünmeyi bırakamadı.

 

*******

Stiles ertesi gün de gelmedi. Ve sonraki gün de. Ondan sonraki gün de.

 

Aslında, o hafta boyunca hiç gelmedi.

 

Sonra iki hafta oldu. Üç. Bir ayın dolduğu gün, Derek son basamakta durup yalnız başına oturan Macavity'i izledi.

 

“Biliyorum, biliyorum.” diye fısıldadı ona, kedi miyavladığında. Üst kata giden merdivenlerin başında durup yukarı doğru baktı, durduğu yerden Stiles'ın dairesinin kapısını görebiliyordu. Sonra iç çekerek kendi kapısını açtı.

 

“Haydi, burası soğuk.” dedi kediye, açık kapının önünde durup geçmesini bekleyerek. “Mac?”

 

Macavity bir an merdivenlere doğru baktı, sonra istediği yapılmamış bir çocuğun küskünlüğüyle içeri girdi ve kanepenin altına saklandı.

 

7.

 

Zile bastı.

 

Kalbi gereksiz bir hızda atıyordu, sanki zile basmak yerine kapıyı tekmelemiş gibi. İçeriden bir ses gelmedi, bir saniye geçti, bir tane daha. Zile bir kere daha basıp basmayacağına karar vermeye çalıştı. Stiles kapıyı açtığında, parmağı zilin üzerindeydi.

 

“Derek.” Onu gördüğüne çok şaşırmış gibi bir hali vardı, gözleri uykuluydu.

 

“Uyandırdım mı? Özür dilerim-”

 

“Önemli değil. Bir şey olmadı, değil mi?”

 

“Hayır, sadece- şey, bugün Macavity'nin doğum günü ve ben de gelip bize katılmak ister misin diye sormak istedim-”

 

“Kedinin doğum gününü mü kutluyorsunuz?” Dudaklarının kenarları titreşti ama tam olarak bir gülümseme değildi.

 

“Her yıl değil.” diye itiraf etti Derek. Aslında, bugünün doğum günü olduğundan da emin değildiler, ama Derek kendini sorumsuz hissetmek istemiyordu, sonuçta kimse sokakta bir kedinin ne zaman doğduğundan tam olarak emin olamazdı, değil mi?

 

“Ona hiçbir şey almadım.” dedi Stiles, kazağının kollarını çekiştirerek.

 

“Önemli değil, Bayan Markle hepimize yetecek kadar almış gibi görünüyordu.” Aldığından hiç kuşkusu yoktu. Konu Macavity'yi şımartmak olduğunda, kimse Bayan Markle'ı geçemezdi, denemeyi uzun zaman önce bırakmışlardı.

 

“Aslında-”

 

“Lütfen gel.” dedi Derek, kendine engel olamadan. “Yani, Mac seni özledi.” Yüzünü duvara gömmemek için harcadığı çaba gerçekten de takdire değerdi.

 

“Ben sadece ona verebileceğim bir şey olduğunu hatırlamıştım.” dedi Stiles, ama yüzünde gerçek bir gülümseme vardı şimdi ve Derek'in içini her şeyden çok rahatlatıyordu. “Bana beş dakika ver, orada olacağım.”

 

Merdivenlerden inerken, Derek içten içe kendini tebrik etti. Her ne kadar kendini utandırmayı becermiş de olsa, en azından Stiles gelmeyi kabul etmişti ve kim ne derse desin, bu bir başarı sayılırdı.

 

En azından bir başarının yarısı.

 

 

****

“Onun bir suç dahisi olduğu hiç aklınıza gelir miydi?” dedi Erica, sesinden sevgi taşarak.

 

Hepsi oturmuş, Macavity'nin ton balığından yapılmış olan pastasını silip süpürmesini izliyorlardı. Muma pati atma girişimleri sırasında süsü epey bozulsa da, en azından tadı onay almışa benziyordu.

(Mumu Stiles üflemişti, çünkü Macavity başka türlü sakinleşecek gibi görünmemişti.)

 

Mutfakta, Isaac ve Lydia hala _Macavity_ şarkısını mırıldanıyorlardı. (Ve evet, bu şarkıya çektikleri bir klip vardı, tamam mı? Bununla ilgili yanlış olan ne vardı ki? Macavity o rolde bir stara dönüşmüştü.)

 

8.

 

Derek ve Stiles'ın ilk randevularına çıktıkları gün, ilginç bir şekilde, aynı zamanda Stiles ve Macavity'nin ikinci arkadaşlık yıldönümleriydi.

 

Stiles'ın en sonunda pes edip onların dairesine taşınmayı kabul ettiği günse, beşincisi.

 

9.

 

Macavity başı Derek'in, gövdesinin diğer yarısıysa Stiles'ın kucağında olacak şekilde yatıyordu -pek de cüsseli sayılmayacak bir kedinin bu kadar yer işgal edebilmesi Derek'i sonsuza kadar şaşırtacaktı. Televizyondaki film çoktan unutulup gitmişti, Stiles bir kitaba gömülmüştü, Macavity kuyruğunu onun bacağına sürttüğünde bir an için başını kaldırdı.

 

“Ne düşünüyorsun?”

 

Derek omuz silkti.

 

“Bir kedinin hayatımız üzerinde bu kadar büyük bir etkiye sahip olabilmesinin ne kadar çılgınca olduğunu?” diye önerdi, bahsi geçen kedi onun eline patisiyle vurmaya çalışırken.

 

Stiles gülümsedi.

 

“Sana bir sır vereyim mi? Bir kedi, asla _sadece_ bir kedi değildir.” Sonra onu öptü. “Özellikle de ona Macavity gibi bir isim koyduysan.” diye ekledi. Bu mevzu asla ama asla kapanmayacaktı.

 

“En az iki taneye ihtiyacımız vardı.” diye hatırlattı Derek.

 

“Ve sanırım şu anda üçüncüyü düşünüyor.” dedi Stiles.

 

Macavity Derek'in elini unutmuş, dalgın bir halde tavanı seyrediyordu. Ve kediler uzaklara daldıklarında, _ne_ düşündüklerini herkes bilirdi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> İyi ki doğdun, kiyvörd:3


End file.
